Episodios de la 1er temporada
Piloto Episodios |- |thumb|250x250px | El baile |The dance | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |8 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" | Hay un baile en la escuela de Thailonk y Shifu. |- |thumb|250x250px | Un día de locura |A day of madness | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |9 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Scrat y su hermano van solos a la escuela y ocurren cosas terribles. |- |thumb|250x250px | Los lentes |The glasses | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |10 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Scrat y su hermano compran unos lentes. |- |thumb|250x250px | Los Abuelos |The grandfathers | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |11 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Thailonk y Shifu visitan a sus abuelos. |- |thumb|250x250px | Los primos |Visiting counsis | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |12 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Scrat y su hermano visitan a sus primos. |- |thumb|250x250px | Un novio para Merry |A boyfriend for Merry | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |13 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |. |- |thumb|250x250px | La Cortadura |The cut | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |14 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |. |- | | El secuestro de Thailonk y Shifu |Thailonk kidnapping and Shifu | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |15 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Thapalokus secuestra a TyS. |- |thumb|250x250px | La Cirugía |Surgery | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |16 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Scrat y su hermano se hacen una cirugía. |- |thumb|250x250px | Los Tatuajes |Tattos | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |17 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Thailonk y Shifu se hacen unos tatuajes. |- |thumb|250x250px | Los Boxeadores |Boxers | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |18 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" | TyS se hacen boxeadores. |- |thumb|250x250px | Ésto es Guerra |This is war | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |19 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |TyS se pelean. |- |thumb|250x250px | La Pizzeria Misteriosa |Mysterious Pizzeria | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |20 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Thailonk y Shifu entran en una pizzeria que se ve muy misteriosa. |- |thumb|250x250px | Especial de Navidad |Christmas Special | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |21 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Especial de Navidad. |- |thumb|250x250px | La Familia Carnicera |Family Butcher | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |22 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" | |- |thumb|250x250px | Gran Rivalidad |a great rivalry | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |23 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" | |- |thumb|250x250px | El Colegio Privado |The Private School | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |24 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Thailonk , Shifu , Scrat y el Hermano de Scrat van a un colegio privado |- |thumb|250x250px | Los mejores MC |The best rappers | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |25 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Thailonk , Shifu , Scrat y el Hermano de Scrat se convierten en MC y hacen batallas entre ellos. |- |thumb|250x250px | El viaje escolar |The school trip | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |26 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |La escuela de TyS va a un viaje escolar y suceden muchos problemas. |- |thumb|250x250px | Es tan falso como tú |It's as fake as you | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |27 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Hay videos falsos donde dicen que Scrat no quiere a sus amigos. |- |thumb|250x250px | Escape de la demencia |Escape of dementia | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |28 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Taylór intenta escapar de la mente de Thailonk. |- |thumb|250x250px | Control de la mente |Control Mind | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |29 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Taylór controla la mente de Thailonk. |- |thumb|250x250px | Control Mind Parte 2 |Control Mind Part 2 | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |30 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Sano Juicio encierra a Taylór y Thailonk y sus amigos intentan rescatarlo. |- |thumb|250x250px | Mis Vídeos |My Videos | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |31 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Scrat y el Hermano de Scrat hacen videos en internet pero reciben muchas criticas. |- |thumb|250x250px | El Futuro |The Future | TBA (E.U.A) TBA (L.A) |32 |- | colspan="6" style="border-bottom: FFFFF1 1px solid" |Scrat y el Hermano de Scrat viajan en el tiempo. |} Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada